Felicia Amelloides
by RisufuyaYUI
Summary: Hinata diusir dari mansionnya. Dia dihina karena telah membuat malu keluarganya. Hinata mencari sahabatnya berharap dapat keberuntungan yang jauh dari kehidupannya. Hinata akan tetap hidup, akan tetap tegar walaupun rintangan menhadangnya. Pertama kali buat pairing SASUHINA and KIBAHINASHINO slight NEJIHINA and SASUKARIN/OOC/T - Semi M/enjoy it/MIND TO RNR?/ status : HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Mulai sekarang kehidupan Hinata akan berubah setelah keluarganya mengusir gadis itu dari mansion Hyuuga. Sungguh Hinata merasa terhina setelah apa yang di alaminya untuk pertama kali dan sepanjang hidupnya. Hinata mengira kalau dirinya sejak lahir sudah membawa nasib sial ditangannya. Makanya tak ada yang mau mendekatinya, kecuali dua orang sahabatnya Kiba dan Shino.

Gadis itu luntang-lantung sendirian di kota ini. Kondisinya begitu memprihatinkan, dengan modal nekad diri tanpa membawa uang banyak Hinata memutuskan untuk menemui sahabatnya. Ya, sahabat yang mengerti akan dirinya, yang mengetahui kehidupan pahitnya, dan yang telah menjadi tempat terhangat layaknya kehangatan keluarga sesungguhnya.

Demi mencari sahabat-sahabatnya, dia rela tak makan beberapa hari ini. Kini perih yang dirasakan oleh perutnya tak terelakan lagi. Gadis itu serasa mau pingsan dijalan, dia tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Gadis itu menatap langit yang sekarang mulai gelap karena mendung. Lalu gadis itu melihat jalan sepi yang sedikitpun tak ada orang yang lewat, setelah itu yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu adalah badannya yang gemetaran karena menahan lapar.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebat, Hinata yang sedang berjalan ketempat daerah pertokoan terpaksa ia harus menumpang berteduh diluar mini market yang sedikit ada atapnya. Badannya menggigil kedinginan karena baju yang dikenakan terlalu basah dan lama-lama pandangannya mulai kabur hingga akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan, sebelum ia pingsan ia masih melihat dua orang yang berlari dan berteriak. Gadis itu mengulum sedikit senyumnya, ternyata Keberuntungan yang dia harapkan akhirnya dating juga. Lalu bergumam 'Kiba-kun… Shino-kun… Syukurlah.'

.

.

.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**FELICIA AMELLOIDES RisufuyaYUI**

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT, AND ROMANCE**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA and KIBAHINASHINO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, yang pertama ia lihat adalah lampu yang mampu membuat matanya silau, lalu ia menengok kearah kanannya yang ia lihat adalah Kiba seseorang yang mengenggam tangannya erat dengan raut wajah yang sedih dan ia menengok kearah seseorang yang berada disebelah kirinya ada dua orang saling berbicara tapi yang pasti ia mengenali salah satunya yaitu Shino dengan seorang perawat.

Ketika perawat itu sudah pergi , Hinata melirik lagi Kiba lalu Shino dengan perasaan yang lega.

"Dasar Baka!" Hinata tersentak seketika saat Kiba membentaknya tiba-tiba,

"Kenapa kamu tidak menghubungi kami langsung, hah!' lanjutnya lagi. "Kami kan bisa datang menjemputmu, dan kamu tak mungkin pingsan dijalan seperti tadi." Kini volume suaranya menurun.

Kiba masih menggengam tangannya, Shino masih terdiam melihat reaksi Hinata yang terkejut. Tiba-tiba tanpa disadari Hinata meneteskan air mata. Dan bergumam hingga akhirnya dia dia pingsan lagi.

'Go-gomen nee…'

.

.

"Otakmu di kemanain sieh…" Shino mendengus, "Tadi kamu gak dengar ya kata dokter, dia itu sudah beberapa hari tidak makan dan dia juga sedang mengandung baka!" Shino mendelik tajam.

"Gomen, habisnya aku… " Kiba tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Yang penting sekarang kita harus membiarkannya tenang dulu dan sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini."

"Hm, benar! aku juga punya firasat buruk," KIba mengangguk setuju. "Tentang kehamilan Hinata, aku sangat heran. Kau tahu sendirikan keluarganya seperti apa!"

"Keras dan tak segan-segan untuk menyiksanya. Hidupnya seperti burung didalam sangkar, bahkan kalau kita ingat-ingat lagi ayahnya pernah menyeretnya secara paksa saat Hinata mendekati kita dan mengancam kita untuk tidak mendekati putrinya."

"Itu benar! Hinata itu tak pernah mendekati seorang cowok selain kita kan, Shino? Jikalau ada cowok itu akan babak belur oleh sepupunya dan makanya kita sering bertemu secara diam-diam." Kiba memandang sendu kearah Hinata yang terbaring."Dan aku yakin sepupunya itu suka menyiksanya diam-diam."

"Ya, menyiksanya secara batin. Aku pernah memergokinya mengancam Hinata dengan wajah yang penuh kebencian terhadapnya. Ya, itu setelah ia menghajar habis seoarang cowok yang mendekatinya."

"Hm, sungguh malang nasibnya. Tapi setiap harinya dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama kita, dia seperti orang yang tidak punya masalah."

"Itu karena dia nyaman bersama kita, lagipula kita menganggapnya sudah seperti adik kecil kita sendiri serta Hinata juga menganggap kita demikian seperti hal kakak dan sekaligus keluarganya. Makanya dia merasa bahagia ketika kita bersama dan mau berbagi susah-senang bersama-sama."

"Ya, kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia bisa hamil ya? Setahuku dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorangpun, apalagi mendengar dia bertunangan dengan seseorangpun tidak," Kiba memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan yang dia masukan kesaku celananya lalu tiba-tiba Kiba menyadari sesuatu yang membuat emosinya muncul kembali –mengeram- dengan bereaksi seketika mengeluarkan tangannya dan meninju tembok sebagai lampiasannya. "S**l."

Shino duduk terdiam melihat emosi Kiba, sebenarnya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kiba. Emosi mengetahui fakta atau bisa juga spekulasi bahwasannya Hinata bisa hamil karena ada yang memperkosanya. Sungguh Shino merasa kompak dengan Kiba, tetapi dia lebih memilih duduk tenang meredamkan kemarahannya demi menjaga imagenya di depan umum.

"Aku akan membunuhnya, aku akan mencincang-cincang tubuhnya kalau perlu! Terus aku akan… akan… , GRRRRRR… s**l ! s**l! s**l!" Kiba mengeram dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sungguh kali ini emosinya meledak-meledak tidak karuan. Rasanya dia mau teriak tapi ia tahan karena mengingat posisinya sedang berada di klinik.

"Doggy tenangkan pikiranmu. Kita akan bertanya tentang ayah biologisnya kepada Hinata nanti, itu setelah ia sadar dan setelah semua kondisinya menjadi benar-benar tenang terkendali. Kita harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi dan setelah itu…" Shino menanggalkan perkataannya.

"Dan setelah itu…?" Kiba yang tampak penasaran ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya dan berharap Kalau apa yang dipikirkan Shino itu sama terhadap apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Setelah kita mengetahui semuanya, kita harus melindungi Hinata dan setelah itu…. kita akan membuat perhitungan kepada seseorang yang telah memperkosanya." Tangan Shino mengepal dan Kiba menyeringai senang. Senang karena pikirannya sama satu sama lain. Dan Kiba dengan bangga merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau soal menghajar orang serahkan padaku dan kau yang menyusun rencananya." Shino memutar kedua matanya bosan terhadap sifat bossy-nya Kiba yang terkadang juga membuat Shino dan Kiba jadi bertengkar.

"Terserah!, tapi untuk saat ini kita harus merawatnya dulu dan membawanya ke suatu tempat."

"Yang pasti tempatnya bukan di kamar apartemenku, kau tahu sendiri apartemenku itu kayak apa?"

"Makanya dirapihkan," Shino mendesis. Shino bergidik membayangkan kamar apartemen Kiba yang berantakan serta banyak majalah-majalah dewasa yang berserakan. " Tapi yang jelas bukan kamar apartemenku juga." Shino mengalihkan mukanya kearah Hinata yang terbaring dan Kiba manggut-manggut mengingat kamar Shino yang bersih dan penuh serangga peliharaannya. Mulai dari semut hingga kumbang dan kupu-kupu yang diawetkan.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mengigau dalam tidurnya memanggil nama seseorang yang terdengar samar-samar bagi mereka.

'Mmm..Sasuke-kun…'

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELETE?**

Aku minta pendapat kalian semua coz ini pairing SASUHINA and KIBAHINASHINO pertamaku. Hei, jangan salah mengira dulu tidak ada perebutan cinta disini. Coz pairing KIBAHINASHINO disini lebih menjelaskan tentang persahabatan mereka yang solid makanya aku ngasih genre Friendship dan yang jelas Hinata disini berpasangan dengan Sasuke. Tapi chapter pertama ini Sasuke-nya belum kumunculin karena sedang aku Sandera dulu. Hahahaha…XD

Felicia Amelloides sendiri itu adalah sejenis bunga yang masuk dalam golongan family Asteraceace. Felicia Amelloides biasa disebut Blue Daisy atau Blue Marguerite yang tumbuh didaerah yang berpasir. Bunga ini tidak menguncup dimalam hari, bertumbuh cepat dan hidup lebih lama di bandingkan Daisy lainnya. Kenapa aku memberi judulnya demikian? Karena Kehidupan Hinata disini aku gambarkan seperti kehidupan bunga Blue Daisy, penuh dengan perjuangan Hinata dalam menghadapi hidupnya yang gersang dengan tegar dan tabah dan berusaha terus untuk tetap mekar. Dan sebaenarnya Fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dari lagunya The Brilliant Green yang judulnya Blue Daisy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi –pada dirinya- kepada Shino dan Kiba. Mereka yang mendengarnya merasa hatinya teriris, sungguh tak menyangka kehidupan Hinata hampir mirip dengan kisah drama –yang ada di televisi- yang sering Kiba tonton.

Hinata juga mengakui kalau dirinya diperkosa tetapi dia enggan mau memberitahu siapa-seseorang-yang telah melakukannya. Hinata sengaja menyembunyikannya walaupun ia tahu kalau dia tak dapat membohongi sahabatnya, itu karena dia tak mau mereka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada seseorang itu.

Lagipula Hinata merasa bersyukur atas kehadiran buah hatinya, karena kehadirannya dia bisa merasa hidup bebas walaupun itu disebut anak haram. Hinata tak pernah menuntut sekalipun –mengingat kalau dirinya orang lain bagi seseorang itu- cuma dia sedikit berharap kalau seseorang itu mengetahui kalau dia tengah mengandung benihnya dan berharap pula kalau seseorang itu tidak menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

Hinata akan berusaha menjaganya, mungkin ini tak akan mudah baginya. Tapi selama dia mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang peduli padanya, ia tak akan sendirian. Hinata percaya kebahagian akan pada dirinya serta buah hatinya dimasa depan nanti.

.

.

.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**FELICIA AMELLOIDES RisufuyaYUI**

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP, HURT/COMFORT, AND ROMANCE**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA and KIBAHINASHINO (mungkin bisa bertambah tergantung isi cerita)**

**WARNING : AU/ OOC/ OC/ TYPOS/ ALUR BERANTAKAN/ GAJE DAN LAIN-LAINNYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE POV**

Ini sudah yang kesekian kali aku memimpikan gadis itu, gadis yang selalu menjadi cinta pertamaku –tak akan pernah terlupakan- walaupun kini aku sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Mungkin kali ini aku membenarkan julukan atau panggilan yang sering Naruto-dobe katakan padaku. Ya, Berengsek. Aku memang pria brengsek yang telah merenggut kesucian seorang gadis polos.

Malam dimana hari itu aku benar-benar frustasi, mengingat aku tidak bisa menjadikannya milikku. Karena kedua keluarga kami telah menjadi rival sejak lama-sebelum kami dilahirkan. Aku nekat menculiknya setelah hari dimana kelulusan SMA, aku dengan mudah dapat mengelabuhi Neji.

Untuk hari pertama gadis itu memberontak serta menangis setelah aku memaksa berhubungan intim dengannya. Dan setelah hari-hari berikutnya aku tetap memaksanya dan berharap dia menikmatinya juga tapi tetap saja dia masih saja memberontak –itu yang membuatku semakin menggilainya. Tetapi dihari yang keempat –untuk pertama kalinya- dia tersenyum padaku tidak menangis seperti biasanya.

Aku sempat menduga kalau dia sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepadaku karena dia sudah menikmati sentuhanku , tapi setelah hari berikutnya aku mendengar kabar dia diusir oleh keluarganya dan kurasa kini dia pasti akan membenciku atas apa yang telah kuperbuat. Mengajaknya bercumbu sebanyak empat kali cukup meyakinkanku kalau kini dia tengah mengandung benihku.

Aku dengan sengaja menunggunya untuk datang menuntutku. Tapi orang yang kutunggupun tak kunjung datang, akupun merasa sangat kecewa dan rasanya hatiku berhenti berdetak. Akupun rela bila ini akan menentang Tou-sanku, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menjadi bonekanya seumur hidup. Sudah sebulan aku tidak mendapat kabarnya justru aku mendapat kiriman paket, ternyata isi paket itu adalah hasil USG.

Hatiku bertambah miris ketika ada sepucuk surat terselip yang isinya tertulis kalau dia berterima kasih. Berterima kasih?. Ini sungguh aneh. Dan juga isinya lagi menyuruhku tidak datang menemuinya sementara waktu. Sementara waktu?. Maksudnya?. Maksudnya apakah dia akan menemuiku suatu hari nanti?. Aku harappun begitu. Ya, semoga saja.

Setelah beberapa bulan aku mencoba berusaha mencari informasi dimana dia tinggal sekarang ini. Aku tak mau berdiam diri saja sementara mungkin dia membutuhkanku. Mencari seseorang itu tidaklah mudah apalagi setelah mengetahuinya ternyata ada orang lain yang membantu menyembunyikan sosoknya. Dan ternyata orang membantunya adalah Kiba yang kuketahui dia tengah menghadapi ujian untuk menjadi detektif kepolisian dan sedangkan Shino kini tengah menjadi asisten dosen di universitasnya.

Dan selama setahun akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku mengira kalau saat ini buah hati kami sudah berumur bulanan. Aku menyuruh bawahanku untuk mengawasinya dan aku juga diam-diam suka mengawasinya langsung –melihatnya dari balik mobil yang sengaja kuparkir dekat apartemennya. Aku sungguh ingin hidup bersamanya setelah apa yang kulihat dia sekarang.

Dia hidup begitu memprihatinkan, tinggal di apartemen yang kumuh dan tidak layak. Aku sering melihatnya mengajak buah hati kami mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore. Melihat wajahnya yang teduh membuatku tersenyum miris karena dia sepertinya tidak membutuhkan sosokku.

Hari ini sudah kuputuskan untuk datang nekat menemuinya, kalau misalnya menolak menemuiku aku tetap menemuinya. Aku mendatangi apartemennya, dia telihat begitu terkejut. Dan sudah kuduga dia menolak kehadiranku, dia sontak menutup pintunya kembali. Tapi sayang dia kalah cepat dariku, aku sudah terlebih dulu mencegatnya.

Akhirnya dia membiarkanku masuk, bisa kulihat wajahnya yang tampak kebingungan. Aku menjelajahi seluruh ruangan apartemen kecilnya. Ruangannya hanya sepetak terdiri dari ruang kamar tidur disisi pojok ruangan yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu –mungkin- yang terdapat kotatsu serta televisi kecil dan aku bisa melihat bayi itu tertidur diatas futon, dapur terletak sebelah sisi kanan pintu keluar dihalangi dinding tembok setengah terbuka yang menghadap kamar, serta kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat tepat diantara sebelah kanan dapur dan toilet kecil yang berada disebelah kiri kamar mandi.

**SASUKE POV END**

Pandangannya kini beralih pada gadis –eit, wanita- yang berada tepat sisinya. Mereka masih berdiri didepan pintu. Akhirnya Sasuke duduk diatas undakan, mata oniksnya mengarah wanita yang kini tepat didepannya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan poni yang menutup seluruh mata bulannya. Merasa sedang dipandangi, Hinata memutuskan untuk melenggang masuk yang diikuti pula dengan Sasuke.

Kini mereka duduk diantara kotatsu dan saling menghadap. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Hinata terlihat gelisah ketika mata Oniks Sasuke masuk kedalam mata bulannya. Hinata tak bisa membaca bahasa matanya, tapi Hinata hanya menebak kalau Sasuke kini tengah mengintimidasinya dan mungkin dia akan mengintrogasikan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak bisa dijawab Hinata untuk sekarang ini.

Hinata ingin mengalihkannya, tapi tidak bisa karena sasuke telah menarik pandangannya lebih dalam. Hinata bisa mulai memahami, ada tersirat kerinduan di mata oniksnya. Hinatapun juga tak bisa mengelak ketika bulir-bulir tetesan jatuh dari sudut matanya. Dia tak dapat menahan bulir-bulir tetesan itu lagi. Ya, tetesan yang selama ini dia simpan dan menumpuk hingga akhirnya kini telah tertumpah.

Dengan sigap Sasuke merengkuhnya dan sontak membuat Hinata terkejut, dia memeluknya sangat erat hingga suara tangisannya keluar tatkala Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala Hinata didadanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan bajunya mulai basah. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba buah hati mereka ikut menangis. Dan dengan cepat Hinata beralih padanya.

Tatkala tangisannya semakin mengeras ketika Hinata mencoba merengkuh dan mengendongnya, bayi itu seolah-olah mengerti atau bisa merasakan kegundahan serta kesedihan yang dialami ibunya. Dan hal ini membuat Hinata berhenti mengeluarkan airmatanya. Hinata menimang-nimang mencoba menengkannya tapi bayi itu masih saja menangis, padahal bayinya sudah tidak sedang buang air. Dia mencoba memberikannya ASI tapi ditolak dan tangisannya semakin keras.

Sasuke yang melihat itu mencoba mengambil alih mengendong bayinya. Awalnya Sasuke gugup, dia takut bayinya terjatuh saat ia mencoba menggendongnya. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti cara menenangkan bayi yang sedang menangis. Tetapi Sasuke mencoba menimang bayinya dan bersenandung kecil seperti yang biasa ia lihat ketika oka-sannya mengendong cucunya yang sudah balita –anak dari anikinya.

Hinata merasa takjub ketika bayi itu dengan sendirinya perlahan berhenti menangis. Bayi itu seolah-olah mengetahui sosok Sasuke bukanlah sosok orang asing bagi bayinya. Biasanya bayi itu akan menangis ketika dia digendong orang asing, Kiba serta Shino yang notabenenya sahabatnya –yang suka membantu mengurus bayinya tiap hari- masih agak sukar untuk menenangkan bayinya yang menangis kecuali Hinata.

Ya, Sasuke itu bukanlah orang asing. Dia adalah ayah biologisnya, ayah kandungnya dan bayi itu darah dagingnya. Hinata tak bisa mengelak sedikitpun dari fakta ini. Bahkan Hinata dulu tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia yang akan menjadi sosok suami serta sosok ayah dari anak-anaknya dimasa depannya. Apakah ada cara lain? Cara lain agar bisa memutar waktu? Cara bagaimana bisa merubahnya? Atau cara agar Hinata mampu melarikan diri?. Kurasa jawabannya tidak ada. Sungguh ironi bukan?!

Hinata bukannya membenci sosok Sasuke, yang dia benci adalah kelemahannya menghadapi Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan Hinata mencintai Sasuke, apa pada saat sekarang ini –saat dimana Sasuke memperhatikan anaknya, mengelus kedua pipi lembut anaknya dan sesekali menciumnya, atau pada saat dimana Hinata merawat anaknya –pada saat melihat wajahya yang persis mirip dengan ayahnya sehingga dia jadi jatuh cinta, atau mungkin juga pada saat mereka berhubungan intim dulu. Entahlah, terkadang cinta itu tidak bisa ditebak.

Yang dilakukannya hanya termenung dan sejak dari tadi Hinata tak bicara sepotong kata apapun. Hinata masih terharu dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Melihat wajah Sasuke tidak pernah ia tampilkan didepan umum, wajah teduh yang pernah dia tampilkan sekali pada saat terakhir kali mereka menyatu. Wajah yang mampu meneduh hatinya, wajahnya yang diibaratkan bagaikan langit disore hari yang berwarna biru serta diiringi angin sepoi-sepoi. Tanpa disadaripun Hinata merasa pipinya memanas karena membayangkan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya sejak dari tadi Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata, dia tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang terkadang menutup mukanya yang memerah ketika memperhatikannya. Lalu dengan tanpa disadari atau tidak Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju kearahnya.

"Siapa nama anak ini?"

"Eh? Ano…. Namanya Saki, Shino dan Kiba yang memberikan namanya."

"Saki. Mekar harapan. Hm, bagus juga. Jadi namanya Saki, Uchiha Saki." Hinata tertegun. Uchiha Saki? Uchiha? Saki marga Uchiha?. Itu benar dia anak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak lama terdengar suara handphone berdering dari saku celana Sasuke, dia menyerahkan bayinya kembali pada Hinata dan segera menjawab panggilannya. Sasuke hanya bicara sekenanya, dia tidak konsentrasi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sasuke dengan sengaja mengakhiri panggilan dari Tou-sannya. Dan bisa dipastikan nanti Tou-sannya akan marah lagi karena suka memutuskan hubungan dengan seenaknya.

Sasuke bosan karena Tou-sannya selalu membicarakan hal yang sama. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan tunangannya yang manja selalu mengadu acap kali Sasuke tidak memenuhi kencan ataupun sejenisnya. Dengan berat hati dia harus meninggalkan mereka, padahal dia ingin berlama-lama dengan mereka. Sasuke menghela nafas –berat, Hinata sudah menyadari pasti terjadi sesuatu. Akhirnya Sasuke pamit dan Hinatapun tak bisa menahannya walaupun dia sangat ingin.

Sebelum pamit Sasuke sempat mencium kedua pipi putrinya dan Hinata juga sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke mencium keningnya. Hati Hinata merasa diterpa sinar matahari ketika Sasuke berjanji untuk menemuinya kembali besok. Dia merasa bersyukur serta bahagia ketika mendengarnya. Sepertinya keberuntungan dan harapan yang dia idam-idamkan akan terus bermekar walaupun ditengah kegelapan.

.

.

.

**TBC and Mind to RnR again?**

.

.

**RisufuyaYUI corner:**

**Kakashipyon dan lavenderaven**: ini udah kulanjutin kok dan kuharap kalian tidak kecewa. **SakuNaruHinaSasu dan DanitaSyahr** : nih aku udah update lho.** uchiha hinata** : penasaran ya? Nih aku udah update dan kali ini udah kupanjangin, mudah-mudahan puas?. ** Mika** : salam kenal juga ea dan terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku jadi malu.** Bhitychan** : terima kasih udah beri aku semangat.** 10rh** : wah aneh ya? T^T tapi gak apa-apa kok aku juga merasa kalo ini gaje. Date : nih aku ud update dan silahkan kok klo mau ijin mah! Aku senang sekali ^_^.** LL** : wah aku berterima kasih banget lho… udah mau mengoreksinya dan aku juga berusaha untuk tidak ada typos yang nyangkut. Aku jadi terharu T*T.** FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo** : silahkan aku gak keberatan kok!. **flower lavender** : nih sekarang ud aku munculin. Senangkan?

Udah yah segini aja semoga kalian puas dan senang. Salam Manis ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**FELICIA AMELLOIDES RisufuyaYUI**

**RATE : T - Semi M**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA, KIBAHINASHINO slight NEJIHINA dan SASUKARIN**

**GENRE : FRIENSHIP, ROMANCE, FAMILY AND HURT/COMFORT.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPOS DLL.**

**.**

.

**CHAPTER 3**

Setiap malam seperti biasa Kiba dan Shino menumpang makan malam di apartemen Hinata begitupula pada waktu sarapan. Hinata tidak keberatan karena dengan melakukan hal seperti ini yang dia bisa untuk membalas budi kebaikan mereka. Walaupun dengan melakukan hal sepele ini saja tak cukup membalas kebaikan mereka sudah begitu banyak dan inilah yang membuat mereka suka mengomeli Hinata karena telah memikirkan hal yang tak perlu dirisaukan olehnya. Mereka selalu berkata-kata hal yang sama pada Hinata yang membuat dirinya terharu dan merasa amat beruntung.

"Keluarga itu saling membantu jadi kami siap membantu kalian kapan saja tak usah sungkan, Hinata." Kata Shino dengan gaya stay coolnya.

"Keluarga itu saling melindungi dan menjaga jadi tak usah khawatir kan ada ak-" Shino menyikut Kiba yang sedang memukul dadanya dengan bangga."Maksudnya kami, ya.. kami. Dan kau-Hinata- tak usah memikirkan hal tidak-tidak Hinata, dengan melihat kalian bahagia itu sudah cukup bagi kami."

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun. Arigatou, Shino-kun. Hontou ni Arigatou!"

.

.

"Shino, akhir-akhir kamu merasa ada yang aneh gak sih dengan sikap Hinata?" Kiba yang tengah duduk di pinggir jendela kamar Shino saat ini.

"Hn, maksudmu sikap aneh Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini sering murung dan melamun." Shino yang tengah serius mengerjakan mata kuliahnya.

"Hmm… Tapi tadi kau lihat kan reaksi wajahnya ketika menonton gossip tadi sore?" tanyanya yang dijawab Shino dengan alis yang menekukkan sebelah alisnya –heran, lalu Shino memfokuskan kembali ketugasnya dan berpikir, sejak kapan Kiba suka nonton acara begituan, apa karena dia ketularan Yamanaka Ino –anak pemilik toko bunga dimana Shino bekerja sambilan, Kiba kan terkadang suka menunggu Shino selesai kerja sambilan dengan alasan 'Gak ada loe gak rame'. Cih, sejak kapan? Biasanya juga dia terkadang suka mengabaikannya.

Bilang saja kalau dia itu cuma cari perhatian dan ingin mengobrol dengan Ino.

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Ino, sejak kapan kau jadi suka gossip, heh?" pertanyaan sinis Shino membuat Kiba menggelengkan kepala. Apa Shino cemburu Kiba dekat-dekat Ino?, tunggu dulu cemburu?, Shino cemburu gara-gara Kiba dekat dengan Ino?. Biasanya juga Shino cemburu karena dia kalah cepat dari Kiba dalam merebut perhatian Hinata. Ini Ino lho? Kiba menyeringai.

"Hei, aku serius."

"Lalu gossip yang mana maksudmu?"

"Gossip yang lagi hot saat ini," Kiba yang mulai merapat pada Shino dengan duduk disebelahnya.

'Tuh kan dia benar-benar udah ketularan Ino.' Shino membatin sambil memutarkan matanya.

"Gossip tentang pernikahan Sasuke dengan Karin yang akan direncanakan beberapa bulan lagi. Nah pada waktu dengar gossip itu muka Hinata terlihat murung." Kali ini Shino memasang telinganya lebar-lebar.

"Emang sejak kapan gossip itu menyebar?"

"Yang kudengar dari Ino itu sejak beberapa hari ini?"

"Hm, begitu ya."

"Dan yang menjadi permasalahan kita saat ini… " Kiba menanggalkan perkataannya dengan memasang mode berpikir. "Emang Hinata ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke dan Karin?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti sejak SMA dulu kita ataupun Hinata pernah sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Karin jelas kita tak kenal dengannya." Shino sedang menerawang kemasa lalu.

Dia ingat betapa populernya Sasuke itu, tiap hari para fansgirlsnya selalu meneriaki namanya. Waktu itu Shino berpikir kalau perempuan yang dekat dengannya akan menjadi gila dan brutal, dia bergidik mengingat Sasuke yang selalu di kejar-kejar Fansnya. Shino berpikir lagi harusnya dia bersyukur karena dia menjadi orang biasa saja, tapi tetap saja dia kesal karena terkadang orang-orang yang ada didekatnya tidak menyadari keberadaannya, memangnya dia hantu apa sehingga gak kelihatan.

"Um, tapi Shino aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Kejadiannya pada waktu Hari terakhir menjelang kelulusan SMA."

Kiba mulai menceritakan kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana dia terkejut melihat Sasuke dan menggendong seorang gadis, mereka keluar dari gudang kecil dibelakang sekolah yang sudah terpakai lagi. Karena melihat penampilan Sasuke yang berantakan itu mampu mengundang kecurigaan dan tanda Tanya besar bagi Kiba, hingga dia akhirnya memilih bersembunyi dibelakang tembok ketimbang memergokinya.

Kiba yang sedang mengintip mampu melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang panik, wajahnya juga terlihat memerah dan peluhnya juga membasahi seragamnya waktu itu. Pikiran kotor Kiba bereaksi cepat dan dia menyeringai, dengan cepat dia menggabungkan segala fakta yang ada dan membuat satu kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke habis melakukan hubungan intim dengan gadis yang digendongnya sekarang ini. Bagi remaja saat ini berhubungan intim diluar nikah itu sudah di anggap tabu tapi ada juga sebagian remaja yang masih memegang keteguhan untuk memelihara kesuciannya.

Dan berkesimpulan lagi kenapa Sasuke itu bisa panik? karena gadis yang diajaknya pingsan saat mereka setelah melakukan hal itu. Tapi Kiba tak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu karena gadis itu memakai jaket yang kebesaran hingga mampu menenggelamkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan rambut dibalik tudung jaket. Tetapi satu hal yang membuat Kiba yakin yaitu rok kotak-kotak kuning oranye itu adalah ciri khas seragam sekolahnya dan juga sebuah gantungan yang mampu menimbulkan suara gemerincing yang tergantung pada tali selempangan tas.

Dia juga baru menyadari gantungan –sebagai tanda persahabatan- yang diberi Hinata tempo hari itu persis mirip dengan kepunyaan gadis itu. Gantungan itu terbilang sederhana yang terbuat dari tali berwarna merah dengan bentuk kepang dan diujungnya dihiasi longceng kecil yang bunyinya cukup nyaring. Hinata mengaku itu adalah buatannya sendiri dan tak mungkin ditemukan ditoko-toko, kalaupun ada mungkin itu lebih bagus daripada buatannya. Dan hal ini yang membuat Kiba menjadi heran. Shino yang mendengar semua cerita Kiba bisa menyimpulkan satu sangkaan, tetapi dia sendiri kurang yakin.

Justru Sangkaan itu keluar dari mulut Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan gadis itu Hinata."

.

.

Ini sudah kali keempat Sasuke mengunjungi mereka, dia datang pada waktu makan siang pada saat Kiba dan Shino sibuk kuliah. Dia menyuruh Hinata untuk memasakkan sup tomat tiap harinya dan hal ini membuat Hinata berpendapat kalau ini adalah makanan favoritenya. Setiap harinya Hinata membuang semua perasaan kesedihan dan resah yang berkecamuk didadanya ketika bersama Sasuke. Dia ingin menikmati momen-momen bersama Sasuke –yang berharga- dengan sebaik-baiknya sebelum dia menikah dengan tunangannya.

Kalau saja Hinata bisa egois, mungkin dia tidak akan mungkin memberi semua perhatian Sasuke kepada gadis lain. Apalagi saat-saat seperti ini, Saat Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dengan erat saat dia tengah mengaduk masakannya. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya tepat berada dibelakang telinganya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa geli.

Sasuke bisa mencium aroma jasmine yang terdapat pada rambutnya. Hinata mendesah ketika Sasuke mencoba mengecup lehernya, menghisapnya serta menggigitnya, yang dapat menimbulkan bercak merah pada leher jenjangnya. Hinata berbalik menghadapnya –hendak- memprotes tapi Sasuke sudah mengunci bibirnya terlebih dahulu dengan bibirnya. Hinata tersentak karena Sasuke melakukannya secara tiba-tiba sehingga dia sedikit mendorongnya dan membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan aksinya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya –tidak senang.

"Bagaimana kalau bertanda?" Hinata memegang lehernya tepat –dimana- Sasuke menggigitnya.

Sasuke melihat kembali leher putih Hinata, dia menyeringai puas ketika ada bercak merah yang begitu kentara atas perbuatannya. Dia mengelus bagian bercak merah itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata lalu berbisik dengan desahan yang seksi "Tandanya…. Perfect!"

"Dan aku sangat suka." Sasuke mencium keningnya. Hinata juga tak dapat menyembunyikan rona dipipinya dan memegang dadanya merasakan jantungnya terpacu dengan kencang.

"T-Tapi b-b-bagai… mana kalau mereka tahu?" Gagap Hinata muncul karena tidak dapat mengontrol aliran darahya yang mendesir hingga kekepalanya.

"Hn."

"K-Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun pasti a-akan c-c-curiga nantinya." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kegugupan Hinata.

"A-a-aku ta-tak m-mau S-sasuke-kun di apa-apain oleh me-mereka."

"Khawatir, huh?" Sasuke mencoba merapat merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan satu tangan. Kemudian tangan yang lain mencoba meraih tengkuk leher belakangnya.

Hinata membeku tak mampu bergerak dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku ini seorang Uchiha dan aku… tidak takut." Tegasnya.

Tidak! Dia seorang yang penakut, takut kehilangan Hinata yang tak bisa miliki sepenuhnya serta takut mengecewakan oka-sannya yang sudah berpesan agar menuruti semua perintah tou-sannya. Dan dengan terpaksa menuruti semua perintah Tou-sannya adalah salah satu cara dia untuk membahagiakan oka-sannya serta melindungi Hinata dari ancaman Tou-sannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menegur Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya termenung dengan suara yang lembut.

"Hn." Sasuke yang baru tersadar langsung membelai wajah Hinata.

"Sup tomatnya sepertinya sudah matang?" Hinata yang masih dalam pelukan Sasuke mana mungkin bisa melihat masakannya.

Sasuke justru malah makin mempererat pelukan mereka hingga dia bisa merasakan sesuatu gundukan lembut menyentuh dada bidangnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun a-ayo kita makan!" Sasuke hanya menggeleng hal itu membuat Hinata terheran. "Sasuke-kun tidak lapar,"

"Hn, aku lapar."

"Kalau begitu kita makan, aku sudah buat sop tomat kesuk- MMNGH!," Hinata tersentak.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menguncinya dan Hinata pun tak bisa berkutik kali ini. Sasuke menciumnya dengan paksa sehingga Hinata mengerang tidak nyaman. Lidah Sasuke mencoba mempermainkan bibir ranum Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya bungkam. Sesekali dia mengigit bibirnya agar mendapatkan akses lebih.

Hinata tersentak mulai membuka mulutnya sehingga dengan mudah lidah Sasuke masuk. Lidah Sasuke mulai menggoyangkan lidah Hinata, karena tidak mendapatkan respon dia mulai mengabsen setiap gigi Hinata yang rata. Lidah Sasuke yang terus bergelumat di dalam ciuman, membuat Hinata merasa panas dan tak bisa bernafas.

Hinata merasa darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang serta ada sesuatu didalam perutnya yang berterbangan. Hinata tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya lagi, dia sudah terangsang oleh permainan lidah sasuke yang lama-lama semakin liar. Sebelum mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sasuke, dia mencoba meraba tombol kompor yang posisinya ada dibelakangnya dan mematikannya. Mereka bergelumat sangat lama, menikmatinya seolah-olah mereka sedang kelaparan. Mereka bagaikan orang yang haus akan kemesraan yang sangatlah jarang dilakukan bagi mereka.

Jadi bolehkah dia sedikit egois? Menikmati moment-momen berdua yang terbilang singkat yang amat dia rindukan selama ini.

Tangan Sasuke mulai meraba-meraba kedalam baju Hinata bagian belakang, menyentuh kulit Hinata yang halus. Ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan mereka merasa seperti disengat oleh aliran listrik. Hinata melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dengan spontan karena disebabkan dia sedikit tersentak Tatkala tangan Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pengait branya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menginterupsi dirinya disaat tengah menikmatinya.

Tangannya mengamankan dadanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan nanar. Kemudian dengan cepat dia membuang muka saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak kesal. Dia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, dia takut telah mengecewakannya –yang nyatanya memang sudah terlihat demikian. Hinata tampak berpikir sebelumnnya hingga akhirnya dia mencoba kembali menatapnya.

Sasuke menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Hinata tahu itu.

"Kenapa?" suara baritonenya terdengar sangat dingin. Hinata hanya menggeleng.

Melihat disekelilingnya, tentu saja mereka masih berada ditengah dapur. Sasuke berpikir mungkin Hinata tidak melakukannya didapur dan hingga akhirnya dia menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke terheran karena Hinata tidak bergerak sama sekali."Kita akan melakukannya dikamar." Sasuke melepaskan tanganya dan menyilangakan tangannya saat melihat Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Dia sungguh bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang mengelengkan kepalanya, kalau dia tidak mau melakukannya dikamar lalu dimana lagi? –pikirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Kali ini Hinata membuka suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Hn?" tidak bisa? Dia menolak maksudnya?! Batin Sasuke.

"Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya lagi Sasuke-kun." Pundaknya mulai bergetar dan menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak memperlihatkan cairan yang akan keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mencintaiku, huh?!" Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata yang bergetar.

Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata sedang menangis dalam kediamannya.

"K-Karena k-kalian akan segera menikah, S-Sasuke-kun." Kali ini suaranya terdengar serak dan sesekali dia mengeluarkan isakannnya.

Sasuke hanya mendegus karena dugaannya benar pasti ini berkaitan dengan pernikahannya. Dia melepaskan pegangannya lalu mengepalkan tangannya, sungguh kali ini dia sudah muak dengan semua hal itu. Rasanya dia ingin merobek mulut Karin saat ini juga karena telah seenaknya saja mengumumkan pernikahannya didepan reporter gossip. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji tidak menyebarkannya.

"Kita tidak boleh egois, Sasuke-kun."

"Apa kau mencintaiku, hime?" geram Sasuke.

Hinata hanya diam membeku sejujurnya untuk mengerakkan mulut saja sudah susah apalagi berbicara. Dia takut kalau mengatakannya dia akan semakin kehilangan Sasuke. Dia tak berani berharap untuk memiliki Sasuke.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, hime?" Tanyanya lembut.

Kali ini Hinata mencoba menatap matanya, sangatlah tersirat kesedihan didalam matanya. Tanpa terasa air matapun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, sungguh dia merasakan hal yang sama. Namun dia masih saja bungkam. Hal ini membuat Sasuke jengah, dia sedikit kecewa dan yang dilakukannya hanya menghela nafas.

Baru saja ingin memeluk Hinata, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Tanpa harus melihat nomor calling yang masuk Sasuke sudah dapat menebak –siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya.

"Hn."

"Ototou kau sekarang dimana?" Ternyata ini suara Itachi –anikinya. Dan suaranya terdengar panik.

"Hn."

"Oka-san di bawa kerumah sakit lagi." Seketika mata sasuke terbelalak.

Dan dengan cepat dia meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung didapur tanpa berkata apapun. Saat ini yang dipikirannya adalah keadaan oka-sannya. Bahkan dia telah melupakan Hinata yang tengah menangis. Untuk saat ini keadaan oka-sannyalah yang diutamakannya, untuk masalah dengan Hinata dia akan mengurusnya setelahnya.

Ditinggal secara tiba-tiba tanpa pamit membuat dia jatuh terduduk. Mungkin kali ini firasatnya benar, Sasuke akan benar-benar pergi dan menghilang dari hidupnya. Dia menatap nanar pada air matanya yang sudah terjatuh di lantai lalu dia menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia berharap agar ini untuk terakhir kalinya menangis dan berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar Sasuke bisa bahagia walaupun tanpa dirinya serta pula putrinya.

"Sasuke-kun, kami akan selalu mencintaimu dan akan terus mencintaimu, jadi... bahagialah."

.

.

TBC

Mind to Review again?

Gomenasai aku baru update coz akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk hingga lembur sampai malam. Aku harap chapter ini dapat memuaskan rasa para reader, tapi boleh kuakui kalau isi ceritanya garing mirip sinetron banget. Aku dapet review yang mengatakan kalau alurnya kecepatan, apa ini terlalu cepat?. Lagipula aku baru nyadar aku salah ketik yang harusnya alur kecepatan malah jadi alur berantakan, maafkan Risu yang ceroboh ini ya. Aku ingin berterima kasih atas semua saran / kritik dan juga dukungan yang kalian berikan, tanpa kalian aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Bila ada kata yang menyinggung tolong di maafkan ea...

.

.

**Special Thanks to reviewer (chapter 2) : **

**mine, permanentt, flowers lavender, HaaniieRyee, 10hr, Hime No Rika, dan nika-chan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**FELICIA AMELLOIDES RisufuyaYUI **

**RATE : T - Semi M**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA, KIBAHINASHINO slight NEJIHINA dan SASUKARIN**

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE, FAMILY AND HURT/COMFORT.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, ALUR**** TIDAK TETAP****, TYPOS DLL.**

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

Ini hari ketiga Sasuke tidak menemui mereka, Hinata sempat berniat untuk menemui Sasuke tapi dia urungkan. Dia hanya tidak punya keberanian menghadapi orang tua Sasuke, dia begitu takut dengan yang akan terjadi nantinya, begitulah dia saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan adalah melarikan diri dan terus melarikan diri.

.

.

Wanita bersurai merah memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke tanpa izin, dengan langkah yang pasti wanita itu mendekati Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menandatangani dokumennya.

"Aku belum bisa memaafkan kesalahanmu kemarin jadi pergilah!" usirnya dengan dingin.

"Ihh.. kau ini! Lagian salahmu sendiri karena jarang menemaniku! Aku kan sudah bilang waktu itu kalau kau tak menuruti kemauanku, maka aku tidak segan-segan untuk mengancammu!" Sasuke hanya mendengus mengingatnya.

Wanita bersurai merah itu lebih mencoba lagi untuk mendekati Sasuke, dia duduk diatas meja kerja didepan Sasuke lalu dia menyilangkan kakinya dan menarik dasi Sasuke smbil berkata "Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku, Sasuke-kun." ancamnya dengan menyeringai.

"Pergilah Karin, aku tak punya waktu untukmu!" Karin hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan sinis Sasuke.

"Kau selalu punya waktu untuk menjenguk oka-sanmu dirumah sakit, kenapa aku tidak, huh?!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, aku serius atau enggak aku-!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, aku yang akan keluar!" Sasuke menarik kembali dasinya lalu dia mengambil jas dan sejurus itu dia melenggang keluar begitu saja.

Karin yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh Sasuke membuatnya mendengus, dia benar-benar kesal kali ini. Tiba-tiba dia jadi teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya memiliki ide bagus dan inilah salah satu cara agar dia menakluk Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"Kau lihat saja nanti Sasuke-kun, kali ini kau benar-benar akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya dan itu tentunya sudah pasti." Karin menyeringai.

.

.

Sore kali ini Kiba tidak pulang bersama Shino, entah kenapa hari ini hatinya begitu gelisah. Apalagi ditambah sikap Hinata akhir-akhir yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan langsung pada Hinata tapi selalu dihalangi Shino. Dia selalu berkata 'Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.'

**Drrt drrt…**

"Moshi-moshi."

"Shino, aku pulang duluan ya!" Siapa lagi yang nungguin dia?!

"Hn, tumben."

"Entahlah perasaanku lagi gak enak saja, Shino."

Shino juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kiba, dia begitu gelisah. Entah kenapa dia jadi memikirkan perkataan-perkataan aneh Hinata tadi pagi.

'**Terima kasih Kiba-kun Shino-kun, kami tak akan melupakan kalian, jadi kalian jangan melupakan kami ya…'**

"Hn, baiklah aku akan menyusul 3 menit lagi!"

"OK!"

.

.

**TOK TOKK!**

"Ya tunggu, Siapa ya?"

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat tamu yang datang ke apartemen kecilnya, "N-Neji-niii!"

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mempersilahkan Neji masuk ke dalam. Neji yang melihat nasib Hinata sekarang membuat tersenyum miris, dia benar-benar gagal menjaga Hinata pikirnya.

Hinata benar-benar canggung duduk berhadapan dengan Neji saat ini yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Hinata-sama, lupakanlah Sasuke!" Hinata membeku mendengar kata-kata Neji yang tiba-tiba.

"…"

"Kita akan menikah!" sungguh Hinata kali ini benar-benar sesak mendengar.

"…"

"Aku akan menjemputmu dua hari lagi!" Neji bangkit dan melenggang menuju pintu.

Neji sedikit melirik kebelakang saat dia tengah memegang kenop pintu, entah mengapa hatinya miris melihat Hinata yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

'Hinata-sama bisakah kau melirikku sebentar saja?' batin Neji.

Setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi dan tinggal menunggu dua hari lagi saja untuk menjemput sepupunya yang dia cintai.

.

.

Kiba akhirnya tiba di apartemen, dia tidak langsung ketempatnya tapi dia menengok Hinata terlebih dahulu.

"Sini Saki-chan!" kiba mengulurkan kedua tangannya ketika Saki yang baru bisa berjalan –walaupun jatuh bangun- menuju kearahnya. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Kiba-kun! Tumben pulang cepat?"

"Aku kangen sama Saki-chan, Hinata. Saki-chan kangen sama oji-san tidak?" katanya sambil mengendong Saki.

Saki-chan hanya tertawa riang sebagai jawabannya dan Hinata pun tersenyum melihat Kiba yang begitu sayang pada putrinya.

"Hinata, um hari ini baik-baik saja kan?" Kata Kiba dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hai, daijoubu!" Katanya dengan lembut.

Padahal sekitar dua jam lalu Hinata telah kedatangan sepupunya, yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan pernikahan, jadi apa yang baik-baik saja?

Apa Hinata sudah mengambil keputusan?

Tak lama kemudian setelah kepulangan Kiba, Shino pulang dengan membawa buah tangan. Dia membelikan cinnamon roll kesukaan Hinata.

"Terima kasih ya Shino-kun." Shino hanya mengangguk.

"Hinata, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Ano… um iie!" jawabnya dengan ragu.

Kiba dan Shino bisa merasakan keraguan pada diri Hinata. Dia tampak sedikit gugup ketika mereka memandangnya tajam.

"Aku tahu Hinata, bukan tepatnya ini hanya perkiraan," Kiba menggeleng lalu dia sedikit melirik Shino. Shino terlihat tak bereaksi itu tandanya sudah saatnya untuk memastikan hal ini.

"Ayah biologisnya Saki-"

"Uchiha Sasuke, benarkan Hinata?!" Shino memotong pembicaraan Kiba.

"Hey, Shino!" Kiba merengut tidak terima karena kalimatnya dipotong.

Mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka terus mengatup ingin menyangkal tapi tak bisa, lagipula dia tidak mau berbohong lagi karena itu sudah menyiksanya selama ini dan tentu saja dia tak mau melarikan diri lagi. Hinata sudah membuat keputusan akhir yang dia pikir secara matang, dia telah siap menanggung resikonya walaupun ini sedikit menyakitkan.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian akhirnya dia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dia membenarkannya dan mulai menceritakan semua kenyataannya pada kiba juga shino. Mereka mendengar dengan seksama setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Tidak ada rasa keraguan dalam dirinya ketika menceritakannya, Cuma dia agak sedikit gugup saja.

"Kenapa kamu baru bilang sekarang Hinata? Kamu tahu kan betapa khawatirnya kami?" Kata Kiba dengan lembut.

"Gomenasai." Dengan raut yang sedih.

"Terus bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia mengajakmu menikah?" Hinata hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Shino. Dan hal ini sudah diperkirakan Shino sebelumnya.

**BRAKKKK!**

"Apa?!" Kiba mengebrak meja, tiba-tiba kepalanya jadi mendidih, "Si brengsek itu! sudah menghamili anak?! Sekarang orang itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab! Akan kuhajar dia!" Kiba bangkit dari duduk kini kedua tangannya mengepal dengan keras.

"Kiba-kun, kumohon jangan lakukan itu pada Sasuke-kun!" Hinata –memelas- turut bangkit menenang Kiba.

"Tenanglah doggy!" Shino yang masih duduk tenang sambil menyilangkan tangannya, "Memangnya kamu kemana?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencari dan menghajar si brengsek itu!"

"Itu percuma saja nanti yang ada kamu yang babak belur Kiba,"

"Shino-kun benar Kiba-kun," Hinata mencoba memelas lagi. Kiba hanya mendesah mendengarnya, dia benar-benar meleleh bila Hinata sedang memohon seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita balik saja, biarkan Hinata beristirahat dulu, Ayo Kiba!" Shino bangkit lalu dia dengan segera menyeret Kiba untuk keluar.

"EH, Shino Tung-!"

"Ayo!" Shino dengan paksa menarik tangan Kiba.

.

.

Hinata yang sedang menidurkan putrinya, mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan dengan terpaksa dia melihat. Dia begitu terkejut ternyata yang datang adalah Sasuke. Apalagi melihat keadaannya yang sekarang, mukanya yang mulus kini babak belur dan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan serta Hinata bisa mencium aroma alkohol dari keluar tubuh pria itu. Ketika Hinata memboyongnya kekamar, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Hinata menegang walaupun itu samar-samar,

"Akhirnya kita bisa menikah Hinata."

Hinata dengan susah payah membawanya, begitu sampai dikamar dia melihat tanda-tanda putrinya ingin menangis. Dengan cepat dia membaringkan Sasuke dilantai ketika tangisan putrinya keluar,

"Hinata, ambilkan aku obat aspirin," pintanya tiba-tiba yang begitu sadar tengah berbaring dilantai. Sasuke bangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing lalu duduk menyender pada tembok.

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil olehnya kini menengok. Sasuke bisa mendengar kini Hinata sedang menenang putrinya yang sedang menangis kencang.

"Hinata serahkan Saki padaku," Dia bisa melihat keraguan wajah Hinata "Aku tidak minum banyak, aku masih sadar Hinata, jadi tidak apa-apa." Katanya yang menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran wanita itu.

Hinata menyerah Saki pada Sasuke dan langsung melenggang ke dapur. Sedangkan Sasuke mengendong putrinya tanpa perlu bangit dari duduknya

"Cup cup, putri tou-san yang cantik jangan menangis," Kata Sasuke yang mencoba meredakan tangisan putrinya sambil mengayunkan serta sedikit menepuk paha putrinya. Dan dia mencoba terus mengulangi hal tersebut sampai tangisan putrinya berhenti.

"Saki-chan rindu pada tou-san ya? Tou-san juga rindu, jadi tenang ya tou-san ada disini," Katanya lagi.

Dan kini tangisan putrinya sudah berhenti, Sasuke mendesah setelah putrinya kembali tidur saat dia menyanyikan lagu nina bobo.

"Maaf ya tou-san bau, tou-san buka baju dulunya." Katanya seraya mengangkat sudut bibirnya saat putrinya menggeliat.

Walaupun sedikit menyulitkan tapi akhirnya dia bisa menenangkan dan meniduri putrinya. Sedangkan Hinata yang berada didapur tersenyum karena Sasuke dengan mudahnya bisa menenangkan tangisan putrinya. Padahal Sasuke dengan putrinya jarang sekali ketemu atau berintereaksi, ini sungguh aneh pikir Hinata.

Apa putrinya sudah mengenal aroma ayahnya sendiri? Dan mungkin saja saat ini dia benar-benar kangen dengan ayahnya sama halnya dengan Hinata?

Setelah kembali dari dapur mata Hinata disuguhi dengan hal yang membuatnya terharu. Kini Sasuke tengah berbaring bersama putrinya diatas futon miliknya, mata Sasuke yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka ketika dia menyadari Hinata tengah menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan hal ini membuatnya silau.

"Hummm, kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang parau. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas yang memerah seperti tomat karena pasalnya kini Sasuke tengah bertelanjang dada.

"Ini obatnya Sasuke-kun." Katanya sambil menyerahkan obat serta air putih dan sebisa mungkin Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada bidang Sasuke. Dan Sasuke segera meminum obat itu.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau dulu pernah melihatku yang lebih terbuka dari ini kan? Dan aku pun demikian." Sasuke menyeringai ketika menyadari Hinata tertunduk malu sambil meremas piyamanya.

"K-kalau kamu buka baju seperti itu, nanti bisa masuk angin," Hinata dengan malu-malu mencoba melirik Sasuke dari balik poninya yang tebal.

Sasuke mengankat dagu Hinata dengan satu jarinya "Hinata."

Telinga Hinata terasa panas ketika Sasuke menyebut namanya dengan suaranya yang seksi bahkan tubuhnya membeku ketika Sasuke tengah menarik tubuhnya, sehingga kini tubuh Hinata berada diatas tubuh pria itu, tangannya memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan erat sedangkan tangan Hinata bertumpu pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Sejurus itu mata lavender Hinata berserobok dengan mata oniks Sasuke, mereka berpandangan. Sejak pertama kali Hinata memang tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ada di balik mata oniks pria itu, malah yang diketahuinya olehnya saat itu adalah mata yang terkesan dingin serta angkuh.

Tapi kali ini Hinata bisa mengerti walaupun hanya sedikit, dimata oniks itu yang terlihat hanyalah gambaran pantulan dirinya. Wanita itu mengerti bahwa dimata oniks pria itu hanya ada dirinya, yang artinya juga bahwa pria itu sangat mengingikannya serta didalam hatinya hanya ada dirinya. Hal ini membuat wanita itu mengembangkan senyumnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa Hinata sangat merindukannya serta cahaya yang ada dimata lavendernya mulai meredup. Dia tertegun saat mata Hinata mengeluarkan sebulir tetesan yang jatuh tepat dipipnya. Wanita itu lalu dengan tiba-tiba menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, mata oniks pria itu terbelalak –hanya sebentar- karena baru pertama kali Hinata menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

Pria itu dengan sengaja tetap membuka matanya, menikmati sensasi manis dari bibir Hinata yang ranum serta asin dari air mata Hinata yang sedikit mengalir, walaupun bukan hanya menempelkan bibir dan bukan ciuman panas sepert biasa dia lakukan, tapi entah kenapa kali ini sensasinya sungguh berbeda bagi Sasuke. Saat ini ciuman Hinata bagi Sasuke terkesan seperti menyampaikan perasaannya yang dia disimpan selama ini.

Ciuman tanda cinta Hinata untuk Sasuke.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." Katanya saat memecahkan ciuman mereka sambil tersenyum lembut walaupun ada sedikit bulir disudut matanya.

Tak lama berselang mereka berdua menyatu bibirnya lagi, tapi kali ini Sasuke yang melakukannya.

.

.

**TBC... RnR...**

**NOTE** : Gomenasai buat para sasuhina dimanapun berada, maafkan Risu yang telah ngaret begitu lama. Mudah-mudahan kalian masih pada inget sama fic ku, fellicia ameloides atau Blue Daisy. Kali ini aku telah menentukan bahwa alur ceritanya akan berubah-ubah bisa cepat ataupun lambat dan maaf sekali lagi, kali ini aku akan Hiatus selama bulan puasa dan chapter ini sebagai persembahanku sebelum hiatus, jadi kuharap kalian jangan kecewa ya. Terus jangan lupa review karena review kalian bisa jadi masukan buatku untuk kedepannya itu karena aku begitu payah dalam pengunaan bahasa atau tanda baca jadi harap maklum ea...

**Special Thanks To :** **Mine** ( Maaf ya soalnya aku belum menonjolkan intereaksi antara Saki sama Sasuke, tapi kali bagaimana kali udah lumayankan intereaksinya?),** Hime No Rika** (Terima kasih ya Aku tersanjung ), **flower lavender** (Ok! Aku lanjut!), **Hinahime** (Thanks ya), dan **jump-an** ( maaf ya kali ini aku ngaret)


End file.
